youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Arsenal
Weisman, Greg (2011-01-28). Question #12913. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-01-29. Weisman, Greg (2012-09-12). Question #15750. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-09-12. | age (2016) = | species = Human | designation = | gender = Male | hair color = Red | eye color = Blue | mentor = Green Arrow (formerly) | relatives = Red Arrow (clone) | affiliation = | powers = | equipment = | first = 126 | voice = }} :This article is about the original sidekick of Green Arrow. For the Cadmus-created clone, see Red Arrow. Speedy (real name Roy Harper) is the former sidekick of Green Arrow. Physical appearance Being the genetic template for Red Arrow, Roy looks exactly like his clone. He has auburn hair and (presumably) blue eyes. He is much less muscular than Red Arrow, given that at 15 he was replaced by Red Arrow at his (then) current biological age. While under the guise of Speedy, he donned the same outfit that the clone wore before becoming Red Arrow: a yellow sixteenth century-style hat complete with a red feather, yellow gloves, boots, belt and a red suit. Currently, he is missing a portion of his right arm, right below the elbow. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2011-09-29). "Question #13528". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-22 "Mattel DC Universe Young Justice Speedy Figure". yoyo.com. Retrieved 2012-02-17 Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). "Question #13003". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-16. by Cadmus.]] Early on in his crime fighting career at the age of 15, he was abducted and taken to Cadmus. He was replaced by a clone who took over as Speedy for the next 3 years, then Red Arrow after that. The real Roy was stored in a cryo-containment pod in Cadmus before being shipped off to Tibet. The Cadmus scientists amputated his right arm to have an endless supply of his DNA to use to perfect their cloning technique. 2011 When they raided Cadmus, the Light took Roy's pod with them. 2011-2015 The Justice League disbanded the search for Speedy after a few years, believing he was truly dead. Red Arrow kept looking for him, and was consumed by the search. 2016 With Cheshire's help, Red Arrow finally found Roy, locked in a cryogenic chamber in away in a Tibetan monastery. Red Arrow opened the pod and caught the boy, who started to regain consciousness. Following his liberation, Roy was taken to Royal Memorial Hospital in Star City, where he was watched over by Green and Red Arrow. Powers and Abilities Above average human conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Speedy has demonstrated impressive physical feats for a human of his age and size. Even with one arm amputated he still has shown to be very incredible in combat. * Speed: Speedy has shown to be able to run at above the average speed for someone his age in combat situations. * Endurance: Speedy is able to maintain his stamina during a combative situations. * Agility: Speedy has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to danger with impressive agility. * Reflex: Speedy has shown to react very quickly in combat. * Acrobatics: Speedy has shown to be good in basic acrobatics. * Strategist: Speedy has shown to prepare before engaging in combat and overtaking a stronger enemy. * Expert Marksman Equipment * Bow and arrow: Speedy's primary weapon was a bow and arrow, however after his arm was amputated he couldn't use it anymore. * Grenades * Rocket launcher * Crossbow * Detonation cord: Speedy used a detonation cord which can bind a foes arm and with a detonator can explode the body part. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Roy Harper was one of the earliest sidekicks, modeled from the character of Robin to serve as Green Arrow's sidekick Speedy. When his addiction to heroin was revealed, he became estranged from his mentor. He changed his heroic identity to Arsenal, and later assumed the name Red Arrow when he joined the Justice League. At the end of the Cry for Justice storyline, he lost his right arm (and his daughter) at the hands of Prometheus. ** The 2011 reboot retconned the missing arm away, as well as his daughter (with Cheshire), Lian. * This marks the sixth animated iteration of Speedy. He first appeared in the 1967 The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure's Teen Titans segments, and after that in Teen Titans, Justice League Unlimited, Justice League:New Frontier, and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. References Category:A to Z Category:Archers Category:Individuals Category:Star City citizens